


Given to Words

by krityan



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic, wherein Finn is a photographer and a particular high school friend is a model. Curious that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given to Words

Finn loved California, when he compared it to Ohio.  It was the people, and all the noise.  You had an apartment, and outside that door, you stopped existing.  The change from Lima was exactly what Finn needed.  No more going to the grocery store, "Man, I remember when you were prom king, with that Rachel chick.  Whatever happened to her?"   
She left, citing a long-winded list of "shining stars who were able to make it without the benefit of secondary education," so she bussed it to New York that summer.  They hadn't really kept in touch.  That was probably Finn's fault, but he wasn't interested.  Had they even broken up first? 

Finn was the only Glee member who stuck around.  He'd applied to Ohio State.  Got rejected.  Took a photography class as a throwaway at his first community college semester.  Loved it, and decided that if he'd learned anything in high school, it was to follow what you loved. 

The freelance money wasn't bad, once you found one client they could introduce you to two or three more.  He was shooting a model for an album cover today.  He'd never heard of the band, and wondered if they'd make it to the point where no one would say that one day.  They'd ignore his part in it, as well.  He hated remembering Rachel, Glee, the whole high school mess of a life he'd lived.  None of it was in LA, and that was fine. 

The studio was pretty nice, on lend from the record company, do doubt.  Finn adjusted his bag over his shoulder, getting ready to exchange all the customary handshakes.   
"Hey, I'm going to be your photographer today.  Sorry I'm a little late.  Name's--"   
"Finn Hudson." 

The voice came from just beyond Finn's vision, that awkward blind spot just off to your left where, apparently, the past has a bad habit of lurking in a 3-piece suit with gelled-back hair, and the exact same smug smile you remember from high school. 

"Small world."  Kurt stepped towards him, slowly.  He stretched his fingers out, twining them together, the motion moving through his arms and body in one natural and fluid motion.  He still reminded Finn of old rock songs, _"Set my alarm, turn on my charm."_   It had been...6 years?  It had been 2012?  But May.  Finn would have to count. 

Kurt pouted.  It was exaggerated, but there was a shade of real hurt beneath it.  "Don't remember me?"   
Finn shook his head.  It was a dumb gesture, but it did help him clear his head.  "No, Kurt.  I just," he was practically mumbling and he knew it, "I didn't know anyone else had come out to LA."   
Kurt laughed, "What did you expect me to do?  Hang out in Lima?  Become head chef at 'Breadstix'?  We all move on, Finn."  He turned, and smoothed his hair in a gesture that was distant but bizarrely familiar.  "And as I've moved onto the world of modeling, we should probably get to work." 


End file.
